


Tiny Bee

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: An Akuma causes Queen Bee to miniaturize.





	Tiny Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: https://chocolatebar-b.tumblr.com/post/185035501695/i-just-want-her-to-be-happy

“It’s not funny, Chat,” Queen Bee growled. Well, squeaked. Squeak-growled.

“Come on, Chlo,” he said, holding the miniaturized hero in a loose fist. “It’s a _little_ funny.”

Queen Bee snorted, turning her tiny head away from him and closing her eyes with an upturned nose.

“Hey, come on,” he said, prodding her with a claw. “Don’t _bee_ like that.”

She squirmed away from his finger. “Don’t!” she shrieked. “Tickles!”

Chat grinned. “Okay, fine,” he said, unzipping his pocket. “Come on, I can’t leave you behind to get stepped on.” He placed her into the pocket as gently as he could.

“This is so undignified,” she said as she crawled into the pocket. She grabbed onto the zipper and poked her head out. “Well? Are we going or not?”

“Yeah! Just—give me a sec,” Chat said, trying not to giggle. “You look so _cute_ , Queenie.”

“I swear to god if Ladybug sees me like this I will skin that Akuma,” Bee growled again.

* * *

“Oh my gooood,” Queen Bee moaned, burying her thimble-sized face in the flower. “It smells so pretty!”

“Uh,” Rena said, “you okay there?”

“Mmhmm.” Bee rubbed her face up and down the petals. “Just havin’ some bee time.”

Rena shot a sidelong glance at Chat, who shrugged. “Me time?”

Rena reached into the flower and pinched her fingers around the back of Bee’s neck. “Okay, time to get out of there,” she said. “You sound SUPER drunk.”

“Nooo,” Queen Bee moaned, squirming in Rena’s grip and trying to reach back toward the flower. “Put me back…!”

A wash of pink ladybugs flowed over them, and suddenly Queen Bee was on the ground, full-size again.

She blinked. “Oh god,” she whispered, then glared at her partners. “ _Never speak of this to anyone_ ,” she hissed.

“Of course not,” Rena said, already texting the video to the rest of the team. “Not a word from my mouth.”


End file.
